ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Transmission Gagavision
''Transmission Gagavision ''is web series documenting Gaga's journey into pop superstardom. The first forty webisodes of one to three minutes were released on a weekly basis from June 24, 2008 to March 31, 2009. On March 30, 2011, Gaga announced that she would be resurrecting the Transmission Gagavision webisodes beginning the week of April 4, 2011. It lasted for 4 episodes before being stopped. For a short run, Gaga created the series Monstervision in 2012. The original series returned for one episode in 2014. Background The first "weirdisodes" as Gaga called them were posted on Gaga's Imeem then, the transmission were uploaded on Gaga's official YouTube channel. New transmissions debuted every Tuesday at 3pm PST on www.ladygaga.com. For some reason, webisode twelve of Gagavision was removed but it still possible to watch it on Gaga official website in Australia. The web series used footages filmed by various members of the Haus of Gaga from May to December of 2008. Each webisodes covered event two to three months old which created an increasing gap between the release and the actual event at the time. This led to the hiatus of the web series on March 31, 2009 as Gaga explained on Twitter: "Transmission Gagavision are NOT gone forever. Current episode are 6 months old and I felt it was unfair to the fans. Go to Lady Starlight NYC YouTube Channel". She also wrote on MySpace an additional explanation: : "The transmission gagavisions are not gone forever, but have been seriously outdated. The last transmission was video footage from at least 6 months ago. The progression of the show, and the Haus, the feverish loyalty of the fans, is very dear to me and is the nexus of my creativity. I want you to have the proper films we've been working on. Lady Starlight and I both love the transmission gaga visions, but we felt they needed to die. A slow heavy metal death. And thus became the birth of the new, POP CULTURE PARKING LOT". After six episodes of Pop Culture Parking Lot, Gaga nor Lady Starlight continued their web series. From time to time, Lady Gaga uploaded a couple of videos on her Youtube channel but with no sign of a possible return to the series. During the interview at Google headquarter in March of 2011, fans asked Lady Gaga about the possibility of bringing back the web series to which she replied her plan to ressucite the series to cover her making of the Born This Way Ball. Following her answer, a new series of Transmission Gagavion is scheduled to begin on the first week of April. Gaga once again resumed the Gagavision series in January, 2014. Webisodes 2008-09 Each webisode started with an introduction composed by Space Cowboy using a section of his LoveGame remix with a robotic voice reading the following words: Stardate: 2008/9 Lady Gaga has been sent to Earth to infiltrate human culture one sequin at a time. Activate camera probe Initiate Transmission Gagavision Mission Log: Week No. X < Title of the episode > 2011 For the 2011 version, the intro was replaced with a video of Gaga applying make up while she dubbed herself with a robotic tone added to her voice: "Sometimes it all feels so revealing but most of all please know, there's nothing I'm concealing." Following with text on screen: Gagavision no. ..., Music from Born This Way 5 ✟ 23 ✟ 11. Mission log Note: There was no transmission on December 30, 2008. There were also no transmissions during 2010. Category:Transmission Gagavision Category:Filmography Category:Web series Category:Haus of Gaga Category:The Fame Category:2008 web appearances Category:2009 web appearances Category:2011 web appearances Category:2014 web appearances